Garth
Garth is the secondary tritagonist of the Alpha and Omega franchise. He is the son of Tony, the leader of the Eastern Wolves Pack and is an Alpha Wolf. He is the main love interest of Lilly. Background Garth is born a Wolf of the Eastern Pack, under his father, Tony. Garth is a slender and muscular Alpha wolf with flaming brown fur color and hair with cream underside. He has pine-green eyes and is shown to be bigger and taller than Humphrey in more ways than one. Alpha and Omega Garth's father Tony met up with Winston, the leader of the Western Pack, to agree to unite their packs by marrying Winston's daughter Kate to Garth and they could meet each other at the Moonlight Howl. He is not mentioned until Tony points out that "his son Garth and Winston's daughter, Kate, would marry and unite the packs." Garth isn't seen until a little later in the film at the Moonlight Howl, where he is standing on a rock with his chest out and a star shooting behind him. although this is the viewer's first sight of him, he appears to recognise Kate. However, the film gives the impression they have never met (only in dreams), with Kate asking questions about his personality and seeming surprised when she over-hears Tony and Winston speaking of their marriage. Garth does indeed meet Kate at the Moonlight Howl, showing himself to be kind of a jock as he's into fitness. But when he howls, Kate is mortified by how bad he is as Garth's howl is so bad it makes birds drop out of the sky in mid-flight. Kate excuses herself to get a drink of water, Garth nervously saying he'll be waiting for her but he seems to know he blew it. Kate jets off like a speeding bullet. When news of Kate's disappearance reaches the Eastern Pack, Tony confronts Winston and during the conversation Winston's other daughter, Lilly, whom has a crush on him, offers to show Garth around until Kate gets back, to which Garth agrees. Despite being forced by Eve when she shouts out his name. When jumps over to the western territory with all eyes on him from the Western Pack including Tony. Eve teases him with a snarl and a little growl. Which Garth is startled and quickly dashes to Lilly's side. Garth and Lilly get to know each other more, as Lilly does a few impressions of turtles to make Garth laugh and he, in turn, shows her a few moves he worked on from his alpha training. He tries to teach Lilly on how to hunt but her lack of self-confidence leads her to embarrassing herself in front of him, he then moves the fur that covers Lilly's left eye thinking it would help and is amazed how beautiful her eyes are. It is at this point that Garth contemplates life without Omegas. When night falls, Lilly helps Garth improve his howl to the point where the birds dance along to his howling and the crows are driven into a frenzy, as Garth and Lilly develop feelings for each other. But then Garth notices his family approaching and sends Lilly away, fearing for her safety. When Tony notices Lilly leaving, he berates his son for howling with an Omega (ironic) and proclaims they're going to take the valley by storm. But before any fight can take place, Kate, along with Humphrey arrive in the nick of time to prevent a war, and Kate agrees to marry Garth to unite the packs; much to Humphrey's sadness. As Garth turns to leave, he notices a heartbroken Lilly, and feels sad. When the marriage comes, Kate and Garth go through the mating ritual but at the final step, Kate pulls out, much to Garth's joy, however he recovers himself to say, "You can't?" in a surprised tone, perhaps this is due to the fact he doesn't want to hurt Kate's feelings, or because he doesn't want his father to know. In an effort to keep his public appearance he questions her on why she can't. Then, Tony demands to know why Kate refuses to marry his son, to which she replies, "Because.. because I... I fell in love with an Omega?" Tony refuses to believe it, but Kate admitting her true feelings gives Garth the courage to admit he too fell in love with an Omega also: Lilly! Tony, in outrage and offense, declares war, then the packs collide in a massive battle. (This is re-used animation from Kate's dream, without the red hue). The fight between the packs is cut short by a stampede of caribou, but Tony and Winston are unable to get out of the way and are forced to run to avoid getting trampled. Kate and Humphrey meet up and race to save them. However, Kate ends up getting trampled seemingly to death, leading Humphrey to lead both packs to howl a requiem for her. Kate awakens and she and Humphrey admit their love while Winston and Tony agree to unite the packs under a marriage between Garth and Lilly, and lifting the unjust ban imposed by riot between Alphas and Omegas, much to both Garth and Lilly's joy. Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure Garth visits Lilly's family with Lilly for a dinner, and it is revealed that they are now living in the tall grasses. When word of Runt's capture reaches the family, Personality As the packs, now united as one, howl at Howling Rock, Garth howls beautifully, with a blue bird singing backup, and is complimented by his new mate, Lilly, whom they howl lovingly under the full moon.Garth, at first, seems like an arrogant alpha jock, but he's actually a really friendly alpha wolf unlike his father. Garth is a very skilled alpha, physically fit, but initially he has the worst howl of any wolf (so bad it makes birds drop out of the sky in mid-flight) and he knows it. Ordinarily this wouldn't be a problem, but a society in which omegas are allowed to exist apparently rates you on your ability to howl. Garth acts confident to try and hide his insecurities about his howling but it does in fact bother him, and a reason his howling was terrible might have been he was trying too hard. Garth is a nice wolf and likes to laugh, seen by how he enjoyed Lilly's impersonations and kindly tried to teach her some of his moves to build up her confidence to the point of wearing her fur back (which led to him complimenting her beautiful eyes).In return, Lilly gave Garth the confidence to howl while also helping him improve his howling skills to the point where birds flew around him to enjoy his howling; This cemented the mutual feelings of love Garth and Lilly shared for each other. Still, Garth does have a sense of duty as an alpha wolf, as he agreed to marry Kate to unite their packs, although it did go against his heart as he loved Lilly, but when Kate backs out of the marriage and is brave enough to admit she fell in love with an omega, it gives Garth the confidence he needs to admit to his father he too fell in love with an omega, Lilly. In Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure, it's slightly hinted that Garth and Humphrey are now friends and partners - since they used to be rivals in the first movie - but thanks to him being completely absent in the rest of the sequels, nothing more is shown. Gallery Lilly and Garth (Alpha and Omega).jpg Lilly 1.jpg Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Married Category:Opposing Faction Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest